Insano
by Zilvanita12
Summary: No servía de nada recordar.-Diantres- escupió con furia, hace veinte minutos que estaba encerrada en el baño, las arcadas volvían y los recuerdos que la laceraban pasaban una y otra vez. InuxKagxSesh


Agobio del pasado

No paraba de mirar el reloj, 5:45am, faltaban quince minutos más y debía a alistarse para ir a trotar. Como padecía con cada mañana, si no recordara cada insulto, burla y crítica del pasado, no se vería obligada a hacerlo. ¿Desde cuándo llevaba ese régimen? Tres, cuatro años quizás. Debía admitirlo, dar unas seis vueltas diarias habían tonificada sus piernas de una manera espectacular, podía darse el lujo de usar esos pantalones cortos que siempre le encantaron. Pero, diablos, era esclavizante tener que levantarse una hora antes de lo normal, lo que más le disgustaba era no poder darse el lujo de compartir meriendas nocturnas, ni saborear aquella bebida gasificada que le volvía loca. Como se arrepentía ahora de haberlo hecho, pero más se arrepentía de permitirse descubrirse, ¡que tonta había sido!

_Debía estar completamente loca, el lugar no se achicaba y no faltaba aire, estábamos en pleno invierno, Dios santo, podía sentir el palpitar de su sangre, llamándola, incitándola a probarla como si fuera un postre. No ahora, no era momento de darse el lujo. Estaba en un restaurante, si, en su grandioso y terriblemente veinteavo cumpleaños, aún si poder controlar las arcadas que iban y venían necesitaba ir al baño ya._  
><em><br>_  
><em>- Vamos, no dejes que te gane-no entendía como estos síntomas eran capaz de controlarla- relájate, tus padres, tus amigos y familiares están afuera- se dijo, tratando de darse algo de autocontrol. No supo en que momento pasó, la puerta del cubículo cerrada, la tapa del retrete levantada y la comida ingerida regresada. Un punto rojo la alertó, una pequeña linea imperceptible, brotando de ella, el dulce manjar rojo que siempre probaba. Así es, su subconsciente le había pedido cortarse, otra vez. Había botado todo, tijeras, navajas, cuchillos, pero nunca pensó, que aquel delicado prendedor iba funcionar como arma, esta vez.<em>  
><em><br>_  
>No servía de nada recordar.<p>

- Maldición-terminó diciendo, después de tropezar por las benditas agujetas- hoy no es mi día- se repetía, tratando de suavizar el dolor. -definitivamente esto me va a dejar marca. No era nada nuevo, su torpeza vino al mundo junto con ella, ella era la típica persona que se le caía el jabón en la ducha. - genial el clima está de horrores hoy-no era mentira, las nubes grises, el frío que adormece y el terrible olor del mar de la mañana- mientras más rápido corra, más rápido regreso a casa-se animaba, tratando que todo lo demás no le fastidiara.

Los estiramientos ya hechos, los audífonos colocados, se echaba a andar sus seis martirizantes vueltas diarias. La misma canción de siempre, esa bendita música metalcore, que le satisfacía el alma por completo. Aquel grupo que lo acompaño desde su adolescencia hasta la juventud de ahora. _Alesana-Congratulations I hate you._  
><strong><br>**  
><strong>No one ever said that life was fair, and I'm not saying that it should be<strong>**  
><strong>**So knowing that you are where you want to be, and I'm not, comes as no surprise****  
><strong>**But don't expect me to be happy for you****  
><strong>**And don't smile at me and tell me things will work out for me too****  
><strong>**I don't want your pity****  
><strong>**I hate your pity******

**Taste your vanity and its sweet bitterness****  
><strong>**As you hide behind your veil of my stolen hopes and lost dreams...****  
><strong>**...I watched you steal my thoughts and had to see you smile****  
><strong>**...You took them all...******

**As you build your dreams on my shattered hopes****  
><strong>**I'll look back on a day once loved and fantasize for tragedy******

**Swallow your pride******

**Beg me to make this easier and listen to my hopeless cries******

**Suffer alone in emptiness****  
><strong>**I lust to see you swallowed by the mess that you left in your wake****  
><strong>**Disgust lies deep within your empty gaze******

**Beg me to make this easier and listen as my hopeless cries****  
><strong>**Send stares into your meaningless eyes******

**My envy can't describe how I loathe you for having all the stars****  
><strong>**Leaving my eyes to marvel the sky knowing it should be mine****  
><strong>**Yet it's you I see wasting the dream that only I deserve****  
><strong>**I'll tear off your face to see your smile******

**As you build your dreams on my shattered hopes****  
><strong>**I'll look back on a day once loved and fantasize for tragedy******

**Swallow your pride******

**Beg me to make this easier and listen as my hopeless cries****  
><strong>**Send stares into your meaningless eyes**

Tenía claro que no odiaba a nadie, pero escuchando aquellos gritos y letras lanzadas con furias, le reconfortaban y le devolvían su paz interior. ¿Soledad? no la sentía aún, pero por momentos fugaces percibía el brillo de la rareza en los ojos de las personas al poder ellos también escuchar estos gritos infernales.

- Ya van cinco meses y aún me tildan de loca- masculló, que Dios le diera paciencia porque iba a querer ganarse ese apodo con motivo.- la última-habló con un leve suspiro, el cigarro le estaba cobrando caro, la rapidez con la que se agitaba. Que mierda, era eso o volver a lacerarse.

6:30 am  
>Tenía exactamente cuarenta minutos para bañarse, vestirse, maquillarse y tomar el desayuno.<p>

- Vamos, vamos-se repetía, mientras esperaba que el ascensor bajara

- Oh, querida, el ascensor no creo que baje tan rápido-le sorprendió la señora-, acaba de llegar un camión de mudanza y por lo que vi, se les dificultó mucho tratar de meter el sillón en el ascensor, se les hará difícil sacarlo.

- Gracias señora-exclamó lastimosamente- no puede ser, no puede ser- masculló durante los seis pisos que debía de pasar.

- Esta juventud, no se dan tiempo de descansar ni un momento.

El agua del grifo corría, mientras hacía lo imposible para enjabonarse el cabello y el cuerpo a la vez.

- Benditas ondas, ahora no me dará el tiempo para peinarme decentemente

El agua caliente relajaba los músculos, músculos tensos que se endurecían por la simple autocrítica del la susodicha. Solo diez minutos para ducharse, solo diez minutos bastaron para recordar.

_-Diantres- escupió con furia, hace veinte minutos que estaba encerrada en el baño, las arcadas volvían y los recuerdos que la laceraban pasaban una y otra vez. Tenía que tranquilizarse, no podía llorar, para evitar la hinchazón de sus ojos, no se podía cortar, porque la coagulación no era tan rápida para evitar que los demás vieran las gotas de sangre manchar su ropa y no podía gritar porque sus alaridos alertarían su estado enfermizo. Salió del cubículo, se enjuagó la boca y se soltó el cabello, tratando que aquellas ondas no provocaran que su melena obtuviera una forma salvaje. Agradecía llevar siempre mentas en el bolsillo de su pantalón._  
><em><br>_  
><em>- Ya estás lista, finge una vez más por hoy- sonriendo después de aquel comentario. Al salir de aquel sitio con olor a cloro, se encontró sonriendo falsamente a su familia, a su madre, que sostenía alegremente un pastel con las veinte velas, seis de las cuales, representaban su agobio de la tortura que ella misma empezó.<em>  
><em><br>_  
><em>- Feliz cumpleaños hija- exclamó con una dulce sonrisa- vamos sopla que los demás están ansiosos de comer el pastel.<em>  
><em><br>_  
><em>- Claro- dijo mientras se clavaba la uña en la herida de su dedo. De nuevo comenzaba a sangrar.<em>


End file.
